


If I'd give you my life, I don't mind some buttfuckery

by animalinstinct (PaulinhaKawaii)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Worship, Cockwarming, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oral Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Experimentation, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Voyeur John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaKawaii/pseuds/animalinstinct
Summary: For a spnkink-meme prompt:Dean has always let Sam have whatever he wants, and what Sam wants since he was a young boy is his dick inside Dean's ass.(THIS FIC HAS EXTREMELY UNDERAGE SEX, PLEASE, DO NOT EVEN OPEN IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE TAGS)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the acts described in this fic in real life.  
> This fic was written on my phone, autocorrect atrocities and a lot of typos are expected to exist, but I'm horrible at finding them all.  
> That said, enjoy your reading.

\---

 

Dean has always let Sam have whatever he wants and if he can’t give it to Sam, he tries to give something else so his little brother won't be upset. It's not about spoiling Sam, but Dean main responsibility since he was four-year-old has being to look for his brother when John couldn't. So, Dean learned to be responsible, to organize their stuff, to ration their food, to change Sam’s diapers, to potty train him, to teach him numbers and letters… Sometimes he felt like his entire world orbits around Sam, but surprisingly he’s not upset about it. He cares too deeply for his brother to resent him in anything.   
  
Dean was seven and Sam was three years old when John had to explain to Dean about the supernatural world. Dean was in shock because of John's near death on the hands of a vampire, but a lot of things made sense so he knew he couldn't deny that he believed on his father.   
  
His father was drunk and passed out on a bed while Dean and Sam shared a rare bubble bath in the relatively clean bathroom of their motel room.   
  
“Come here, Sammy. I need to wash your hair,” Dean asked grabbing the little bottle of free shampoo.  
  
Without complaining, Sam scooted himself to Dean’s lap. After applying the shampoo, Dean made Sam move again so he could stand and grab the shower hose to rinse the shampoo. He was almost sitting again when he felt a small hand grab his dick.  
  
“Sammy! You can't touch that!” Dean cried in a whisper, he couldn't remember anyone ever touching his bits and it felt completely strange! Sam’s hand didn't retract, instead it only grabbed more firmly, pulling it and making his skin become whiter as Sam stretched it with his small hand.  
  
“It's the same, Dee. Like mine too! I didn't think you had one like me!” Sam said in a normal voice, as if he wasn't touching his brother's things. He only looked surprised.   
  
“Sammy, please, don't touch it. It's wrong,” Dean tried to explain to his brother, but his voice was small and didn't carry an ounce of authority that he usually managed to have with Sam. He was also feeling hot down there and it was kind of nice... Weird.   
  
“But I want to touch your peepee, Dean.” Sam said in all seriousness of the world, he was too young to understand that Dean was uncomfortable. He had always been a curious boy and Dean had never said no to him.  
  
Dean had to support himself on the bathroom cold tiles as he felt his knees go weak. After his dick became hard like a pointed finger, Sam lose interest in it and started to explore his little pink balls. Sam laughed and talked nonsense about stuff he had heard adults talking about balls. He said that since he couldn't see his own he needs Dean to let him look. Sam only stopped when Dean's little dick leaked a strange water after a very hard ball squishing, making Dean cry like he was in pain.   
  
“You hurt, DeeDee?” Sam asked concerned, but his eyes were still staring at his brother's peepee, which was soft again. So curious!  
  
“No, Sammy. I'm not hurt,” Dean lied, but his little balls were hurting like hell even he felt so good all over. He had to admit that he liked his brother touching him there, but he never would it aloud.

\---  
  
Sam was four when he asked Dean to touch his little dick too. Since that day in the bath, Sam would take his time to explore Dean's peepee making it hard and soft so many times in a row that Dean would start crying hard, but never telling him to stop. Sam would stop them, he never hadn't discovered why Dean's peepee would get hard in the first place... One day he promised that he would know!  
  
Also, since that day, they always showered and had baths together. Sam, always curious payed attention to Dean's body every time like it changed every day to something beautiful and extraordinary to look at. Sam’s eyes shone with happiness when Dean gave himself undivided attention and explained things to him.   
  
Dean, always eager to please his brother, did what Sam asked and touched his little dick until the boy cried like he was in pain… After he smiled all toothily and asked Dean to do it again because he liked! Dean, though, didn't explain to him that what he had done was cum the same way Dean did the first time a year ago.   
  
Came. Cum. Come. Dean’s eight now and he knows a lot of stuff by listening to drunk old men conversations when he was with his father. Cum is supposed to be white when you grow up, Dean learned after his father explained a man’s dirty joke about young boys cum being baby dick spit. Dean didn't care that the joke was on his expense, he finally learned what the hell happens when Sam touches his dick too much for too long.  
  
Dean learned what sex was at the same time as Sam, though.   
  
It was not what he was expecting at all. Girls had snatches. Thus Dean had always thought that the dick went into there, but apparently not all the time. Because the couple who had drunkenly entered the wrong room and was fucking on top of their father's bed… The girl couldn't stop shouting how good it was being fucked in the ass.  
  
Dean couldn't even shelter Sam from the scene, he was just too transfixed with it to look at his brother. They watched until, they came and passed out on top of the bed.   
  
\---

“Dean I want to do what the guy from yesterday he was doing… I want to cum too,” Sam said in a whispered confession.  
  
“Oh my god,” Dean groaned after hearing his brother. He was dying from embarrassment. Sam wasn't supposed to see something like that! Not until he was close to Dean's age… But no, those fuckers had to traumatize his brother!  
  
“Dean, are you listening?” Sam asked and poked his brother arm. “Let me do it!”  
  
“Sammy, you are- you are too young, brother. You can't understand-”  
  
“Dean! Lemme do it!” Sammy said more firmly and with waiting he rushed Dean to turn around and bend, supporting himself on the bathroom's wall, trying to get close to the all fours position of the girl from yesterday.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean tried to protest, but he knew that he would do anything Sam wanted, even if it was as embarrassing as this…  
  
“He put his weenie on the girl's bum, wasn't it?” Sam asked for confirmation.  
  
“Yes,” Dean replied hesitantly and soon he felt his younger brother little dick touch his ass. “Sammy… Please, no.”  
  
“Lemme do it, Dee!” Sam complained and forcefully thrust his little cock between Dean's wet asscheeks. He rubbed it mainly on Dean's hole, like hot and soft it was and the tip of cock sometimes got stuck in the hole, making Sam enjoy it even more.   
  
“Fuck,” Dean swore while he jacked off as best as he could, loving the way that his little brother was pleasuring himself with Dean's body helping. Suddenly he cried as he came on his hand, making his head spin. But it was only when Sam came again by the third time that he withdrew his little cock from Dean's ass.  
  
“I want you to do this again, Dee.”   
  
“You will, buddy. You'll…”  
  
\---  
  
Dean kissed his first girl when he was 10. The girl was from his class and since he had moved to the town the girl had a crush on him, so following his curiosity after sharing a lunch with her, Dean kissed her right in the lips in front of everyone.   
  
It was awesome! Dean couldn't even stop himself from kissing her every day. It was such a sweet sensation, that after a month of kissing almost every day, that he could not wait more to share it with his brother.   
  
In that day he was on their bed, Sammy’s cum drying on his hole when he turned to look at his sweaty brother. He hesitated just a little before kissing him right on the lips. As their lips touched, an electric shiver ran through Dean's body, it was as good as he expected it to be. He wasn't surprised when he felt his brother's cock get hard again against his hip.  
  
“When did you learn how to kiss?” Sam asked seemingly in a trance. He moved his body to be in the middle of Dean's spread legs and lead his hard cock to thrust inside his brother asscheeks.   
  
“I learned today,” Dean lied as he felt his own cock get hard too as his brother kept thrusting his right into asshole, not penetrating, but making Dean entrance all lax and wet as the little cock tried to breach it.  
  
Dean was so fucking proud of how well Sam was developing. His little brother cock was as big as his, like also in height. Sam was almost the same height as him!   
  
Dean was so distracted by his happy thoughts and the delicious sensation of kissing and having his hole played with it that he didn't hear his father opening the door and stop shocked on his boots in the middle of the bedroom.  
  
“What's the meaning of this?!” John shouted making Sam and Dean freeze instantly.   
  
\---

“Say it again,” John ordered and Sam dutifully repeated.  
  
“It was my idea from the start. I wanted to have sex with Dean like a saw a guy doing it with a girl and Dean let me do it,” Sam explained.  
  
John laughed humorless before swallowing a dose of whisky.   
  
“Can you even do it, Sam?” John asked. “You a fucking little dick of the size of a needle and you say to me that your brother lets you bugger him?!”   
  
Dean chew his lips harder, trying to keep himself from taking. His father had forbidden him, but it was fucking hard. He was humiliated!  
  
“Yes, he does!” Sam replied sound completely honest. “Besides, I have a dick bigger than his, so I can keep trying to fuck him until one day I finally can… Soon my cock will be big enough.”  
  
John laughed dryly again. “Fucking little perverts the two of you… But that's probably my fault for not sticking together too long living alone to entertain yourselves…”   
  
After a few minutes in silence, John finally gave Dean a chance to speak, but by the time, he couldn't come up with anything today to John. And that it was how years and years of secret sexual exploitation was revealed to their father and nothing at all happened. John said he could care less about their fucking, so they kept doing it. For the first months, they waited for John to leave to have sex, but when six months in, John caught they again and didn't say anything until they finished, Sam started to become bold.  
  
That first time, they were on the room’s small kitchen and Dean was bend over the counter holding his cheeks apart so Sam could try to fuck his hole deeper. John arrived, got a beer from the freezer and went to the bed watch TV.   
  
“See, Dean, I told you he doesn't care.” Sammy whispered in Dean's ear. Dean could only moan in reply as he felt the tip of Sam's dick enter his slicked hole and cum into again.  
  
The others time that John caught them, they were usually on the bed. Once, when Dean doing his homework, well he was trying to do his homework, Sam removed his pants, spread his asscheeks and licked right into Dean’s hole making cry loud enough to distract him from the TV.  
  
“You should let you brother finish his homework, Sam,” John warned his youngster.  
  
"I'll father,” replied the eleven-year-old Sam. “But I want to eat him out a little more.”  
  
“It's fine,” Dean said dismissing John and focused again on Sam’s tongue licking and sucking his hole so good that Dean came in his pants shamelessly a minute later. “What brought this?”  
  
“Some boys from my school talked about that and I wanted to try…” Sam explained shrugging, but he soon took off his hard dick from his sweatpants. “I also heard about blowjobs. And I want you to give me one, Dean. I want to know.”  
  
Dean looked at his brother leaking erection and licked his lips. He always wanted to suck his brother cock. He already had the experience of eating out a girl, but it was disgusting. He only liked to fuck them sometime anyways, his brother ever growing sexual hunger always left him satisfied enough.  
  
Sam, instead of sitting on the bed like he expected, went to sit at the sofa beside their father. The dick was still out of the pants and still hard, letting Dean know that he was expected to kneel at his brother's feet and suck his cock in front of their father.   
  
“Dean, my cock will not be sucked alone.” Sammy, the jerk, said.  
  
Dean grunted mildly irritated before leaving the bed in quickly strides to where Sam was. He could feel his hole open and slick with Sam’s spit and it made him feel excited again. As soon as kneeled he took the cock into his mouth and sucked.   
  
It was delicious.

Sam's dick was enough so he couldn't gag on it, but it was perfect because he could suck everything into his mouth.  
  
“Always knew that with lips like those, Dean would be natural on sucking a man's dick,” John said a smirk, unconcerned and unashamed looking at Dean sucking his little brother off.   
  
“Never had my cock sucked before, but there's no way someone could be better than Dean…” Sam said agreeing with his father in broken sentences. “He's a fucking pro, dad. Sucking my entire cock like that.”  
  
“You are luck that I love you cock,” Dean said from the floor before sucking just the tip back on his mouth. He sucked it hard and lax, giving Sam the most wet and hot blowjob he could do. It was shame that Sam was cut, Dean would love to play with his foreskin. But no matter, he loved to feel the unprotected tip in his mouth because he took care of it. He was so fucking proud of his brother's ever growing cock, it deserved him on his knees to suck it. When Sammy creamed his mouth with his few drops of come, he swallowed eagerly, trying to get as much cock juice he could. “It's the only cock that I'll be sucking, that's for sure."  
  
“I know,” Sam said smirking.  
  
Dean wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with a good punch, but he has other methods available to him... Like sucking the overstimulated cock inside his mouth again, torturing Sam for a few moments before relenting and letting the cock rest on his mouth, feeling Sam's hands on his hair, massaging his scalp.  
  
He must have dozed off, because next thing he knows is that he's still resting his head on Sam's lap and a now fully hard cock was still inside his mouth, fucking it slowly like to not awake him. Dean groaned pathetically and opened his mouth to get more cock inside of it.  
  
“I'm going head to bed,” John suddenly said with a tired voice, starting Sam, who forgot his father presence, out of his completion of his brother sucking his dick. But John was not loud enough to interrupt Dean of his task, some parts of his brain in complete shut down.  
  
\---  
  
For the first time in ages, Dean was alone at the motel room his family was staying. Sam found a really good library and was enjoying it as best as he could, seeing that he only had the two months of his fall classes before they were scheduled to leave.   
  
He was watching Invader Zim on TV, almost falling asleep when Sam arrived with a loud bang, scaring the live out of Dean.  
  
“Don't bang the door, jerk!” Dean scolded his brother, but it probably fell on deaf ears. Sam was the glint in his eyes that usually meant trouble for Dean.  
  
“I'm so fucking hard right now, get off your pants so I can fuck you,” Sam asked, ordered, before embracing his brother from behind. He didn't wait for Dean and took off his bother's clothes himself, pausing for just one more moment to feel Dean's soft skin. Sometimes he loved to hold him like this even more than fucking his little dick on Dean's ass.  
  
Dean, still a bit sleepy, did not mind much his brother manhandling his body. Distracted, he paid attention to the TV again for a while before feeling his right asscheek being grabbed and Sam exposing his hole, making him shiver as cold lube was rubbed over and inside it. With his small fingers, Sam stretched his hole just enough to him to become loose. Soon a blunt tip of a cock was pressed into his hole, not having girth enough to breach his muscle ring, just starting there, making his hole swallow it. He didn't have to wait looking, with only a clench on the hot tip before it was shooting clear cum inside his channel.  
  
As Sam calmed down after cumming, he rearranged them so he could also see the TV and watch cartoons too. As they settled, Dean noted that Sam didn't took out his cock.  
  
“Are you going to leave your cock inside?” Dean asked.  
  
“Well, it's not exactly inside. Unfortunately, just the tip is in… But do you mind? I like to be with you like this.” Sam said as he snuggled closer to Dean.  
  
“Like this how?” Dean asked curious.  
  
“My dick inside of you, of course,” Sam answered honestly.  
  
Luck for Sam, Dean also didn't mind Sam's cock... It was always welcome into his body, even if sometimes he denied his desires, telling himself it was just because Sam asked. He's always hooking up with girls here and there, but is with Sam that he truly feels satisfied. Dean loved to able to feel it inside his body even if it was just the small tip, but knowing that it was Sam's, made it completely different... He felt whole. Complete. Owned. There wasn't a better feeling in the world...  
  
\---

 Sam was fourteen and Dean was 18 on the night that Dean had finally graduated high school. He was an average GPA of 3.2 and couldn't care more. Sam would go to college not him, he liked doing odd jobs, but he liked hunting more…  
  
So he graduated, fucked the hottest girl of the school and went home to eat loads of pizza with his father and brother. If an entire pizza with extra cheese, philly steak and bacon wasn't good enough, imagine having your dick and hole sucked while eating it… It was a fucking perfect commemoration.  
  
As the pizza was finished, John got his already packed bag and said goodbye to both boys before leaving the motel room for a hunt.  
  
Not minding that his father left again after being home for just three days, Dean and Sam went to watch a movie. Or that was the excuse. Because Sam got to the bed already carrying their half finished tube of lube. They had it for when Sam was in the mood to finger fuck Dean, stretching hole with three or four fingers, making Dean itch to have something more fucking into him.  
  
Thinking about his frustrations, Dean whined unhappily before threatening Sam. “If you don't plan on fucking me today, I swear I'll not let near my ass!”  
  
Sam laughed right at good face. “Let's see if your ass can take my cock first…”  
  
“Fuck you, your cock isn't even that big…” Dean taunted, proving his brother. Sam's cock was fucking huge. Dean's were an average of 6 inches, he used it quite good and no girl has ever complained about the quality. But Sam at fucking 14 already a juicy and meaty 7 inches. It literally grew from one night to another a month ago but instead on finally fucking Dean, he teased him even more.  
  
“My cock is going to be your present, bitch,” Sam said in deep voice without it cracking. “Do you want it, right? Want me fuck you open and cum deep into your tight ass?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned before yanking his clothes from himself and spreading his legs, inviting Sam to come to his rightful place.  
  
Dean swore he felt God when he finally felt his brother's cock fuck its entire length inside his body. It was everything he wanted and he knew right there that no matter what, he would never leave his brother and broke this connection with him.  
  
\---  
  
“Come to Stanford with me,” Sam pleaded one more time, as if Dean hasn't heard the first two. “Please, Dee.”  
  
Dean groaned at Sam's question, he didn't to argue with his brother and lover again... But it was fucking hard. Sam wasn't giving him much space to think as the date of his travel to Stanford approached. They were naked on the bed after waking from a deserved nap after a case. It didn't take long to Sam reacts to his silence, he roughly flipped Dean on the bed, got a hold of his muscles tights and made him ass up in air. Legs spread open and soft cock hanging. Dean's cock, hard or soft were no match for Sam's 9 fucking inches cock. And the said cock soon making Dean a whimpering mess, as it fucked into his gapping hole that was already filled with cum from a previous fuck.  
  
“You'll miss my cock, Dee” Sam whispered as his hands explored his brother's body, making him insane with pleasure that only him could give Dean after years of knowing his body. He owned Dean from inside and out. He couldn't leave him behind to fend for himself. Dean needed to go with him. "Come with me, Dean! You know you'll be happy there with me... You can still hunt, baby. You'll only have a home now. With me, baby. As you should always be."  
  
“Fuck, Sam! I… I'll fucking… I'll go!” Dean shouted. How could he ever say no? “I'll fucking follow you everywhere you want! Now fuck me harder, you jerk!”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Complete Prompt:
> 
> "REQUEST: Sam/Dean, casual sex, extreme underage
> 
> Dean has always let Sam have whatever he wants, and what Sam wants is his dick inside Dean's ass. It started when Sam was just a toddler, riding Dean's crack, then as the years go by Sam is able to get deeper until finally he's able to actually fuck Dean's hole.  
> This whole time Dean's not all that concerned with it. He'll go about his daily business, maybe doing his homework while Sam rubs up against him from behind. Maybe Sam wants to fuck him while Dean's watching cartoons, so Dean pulls his jeans and underwear down and Sam goes to town.  
> I'd like it to be casual and something that is almost innocent in that John lets it happen, doesn't think anything of it, and neither does Dean. Maybe John even tells Sam to give Dean a break, let him finish up his homework first. I'd love it if Dean is proud of Sam when he's finally big enough to penetrate Dean's hole.  
> No abusive!John, please."
> 
> Hope OP and you guys liked it, I tried to be as loyal to the prompt as I could...


End file.
